coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 207 (5th December 1962)
Plot Ivan doesn't see what's so wonderful about Weatherfield and thinks Linda is hankering for her childhood. Elsie refuses to be dragged into their argument. Ena complains about the state of the Mission after rehearsal. Swindley makes no apology and informs her that there will be many more. Minnie helps Swindley measure up the room for the scenery. Harry can't get the car going and asks for Len's help. Len is late for work and isn't his usual self. Elsie tells Linda that she and Len are just good friends. The play is cast, with Emily playing the lead. Len comes close to snapping at Swindley and Lucille when they press him about the scenery and Harry's car. Mrs Birtles returns, with Sheila's dad. Linda suspects Elsie of having had an affair with Len and quizzes Christine on their relationship. Christine uses Bill Gregory to show that Elsie doesn't mess around with married men. The Birtles try to interest Sheila in coming to live in Rawtenstall. Sheila remains adamant that she's staying in Weatherfield. Frank wears his best suit for today's rehearsal. Len doesn't turn up to help Harry with the car. Harry gives him a hard time about it in the Rovers. Florrie agrees to keep the Birtles informed on how Sheila is. Annie throws herself into the part of the Duchess of Bannock while Harry, playing the Hon. Reggie Fitzgerald, is shaky on his lines. Swindley is annoyed when Emily goes to meet Edwin Birtles to find out how the other production is going. Frank is pleased when Christine compliments him on his performance. Len is keen to talk to Elsie but she hasn't the time as she's going out with the Cheveskis. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Leonard Swindley - Arthur Lowe *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Doreen Lostock - Angela Crow *Sheila Birtles - Eileen Mayers *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Christine Appleby - Christine Hargreaves *Linda Cheveski - Anne Cunningham *Ivan Cheveski - Ernst Walder *Jed Stone - Kenneth Cope Guest cast *Mrs Birtles - Sheila Raynor *Mr Birtles - John Comer Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *11 Coronation Street - Spare bedroom *15a Coronation Street - Bedsit *Glad Tidings Mission Hall - Main hall *15 Mawdsley Street - Yard *Unknown street Notes *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode Martha Longhurst (Lynne Carol), Valerie Barlow (Anne Reid) and Kenneth Barlow (William Roache) are credited but do not appear. *''TV Times'' synopsis: The same old Linda and Ivan but not the same old Len *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,197,000 homes (2nd place). Category:1962 episodes